Tables
by Wysteria249
Summary: Nino is turning eighteen! Happy Birthday! The entire class is invited, including two very special people. The heroes of Paris! However, the heroes are in civilian form, and no one knows it is them. Not even each other. But when the heroes, Adrien and Marinette, are forced to dress up as their superhero alter egos, how will they keep their identities secret?
1. Tables Ch.1

**Welcome back friends of Wysteria! Welcome as well to the new readers. This is my new fanfic, Tables. In this fanfic I'll be working on making the chapters longer. I also have a small side project for friends that I might upload when finished. Thanks for being patient with the wait, and now I present to you, Tables!**

Adrien's POV

"Hey, Marinette! Can I talk to you?" Calls Adrien, practically from across the school yard.

"Uh, y-yeah, what's down? I-Imeanwhatsup?" She practically screeched out. Marinette was a strange girl, but friendly. Adrien had taken a liking to her. She was a very good friend in his book. However she was incredibly clumsy, both with her words and her actions. She would constantly trip over everything, like stairs, seats, her own feet, heck, even people! But she was human after all, and the sense of being real, and not a perfect deity, was good enough for him. Really, anyone who saw him as 'normal' and was 'normal' themselves was considered a friend. In reality, Adrien was far from normal. He was gifted with a power, a power shared with only a few other select people. He could turn into a superhero with the help of a floating, talking, cat god. Now this cat god could be particularly annoying. His name was Plagg, and while Adrien loved this cat god, or kwami as he should be putting it, that cat sure knew how to run him out of money. So, what could a cat god possibly use money for? Camembert cheese, of course. This kwami sure could eat a lot of it. He reeked of it too. Being around that kwami 24/7 made Adrien smell like Camembert too. But anyway, Adrien was letting his thoughts wander too much. He was shocked back to reality by seeing Marinette's best friend, Alya, shoving the poor girl across the school yard towards him. A rose colored blush appeared on Marinette's cheeks, as she finally arrived in front of him. Alya made a quick departure with a salute to both of them. Adrien decided he would speak to save Marinette from her embarrassment.

"Hey, Nino is having a party this weekend, are you going?"

"Uh, yeah, Alya and I are going." Her lips locked tight, as if she did not trust herself to speak any longer.

"Oh, that's cool! I'm going too! I'll see you there I guess?" Said Adrien, politely.

"Yeah," she said, giving a small giggle, "I'll see you there."

-Time Skip-

Marinette's POV

"So, Girl, what are we going to wear?" Alya asked, as they sat in Marinette's bedroom, brainstorming dress ideas. It was Nino's eighteenth birthday, and they all wanted to celebrate with a big class party. Excluding Chloe, the class brat of course. Every birthday Marinette had sewn dresses for both her and Alya to wear at the party. Marinette loved to sew, so it was not a bother for her to do so.

"Honestly, I have no clue. I'm all out of ideas." Marinette gestured to the pile of crumpled papers on the floor.

"Hey wait, what if we-!" Exclaimed Alya, but she suddenly stopped. "No, that wouldn't work." She said, answering her own question.

"Well, what if we-um-what if..." Marinette spoke quietly, lost in thought. Alya all of a sudden started flapping her arms wildly.

"I've got it!" She screamed, practically shattering Marinette's eardrums. "We should totally coordinate something with the boys! Like, what if us two went as Ladybugs and they went as Chat Noirs! Ooooh what if we did Victorian era Ladybug and Chat Noir?! That would be so cool Mari! We totally have to do this!" Who was Marinette to deny her best friend her happiness? So, Marinette went right to work designing the dresses. Alya called Nino on her cell, to inform them of their idea. He agreed wholeheartedly, and he loved the idea. There was just one problem swirling around in Marinette's head. She happened to be the real Ladybug, and nobody knew it, except for Marinette herself, her Kwami, and Master Fu. Would they recognize her in a ladybug dress?

Adrien's POV

He had just got off the phone with Nino. Nino had relayed with him some important, yet dangerous information. They would both have to dress as Chat Noir, while both Alya and Marinette would dress as Ladybug. In normal circumstances this would not be a problem. But, as said before, Adrien was far from normal. He, himself, was the superhero called Chat Noir. Going dressed as himself would surely pose some questions. Especially since his identity was a secret to everyone except him and Plagg. How was he going to be able to prevent himself from being revealed? Looks like he would have to make a visit with a certain clumsy friend, as a certain cool cat.


	2. Tables Ch2

**Hey, friends! Welcome back to Tables! I hope you all have enjoyed the first chapter, because things are about to get real...**

Adrien's POV

Adrien had said the magic words, and soon he was racing across rooftops as his alter ego, Chat Noir. Now, where was The Dupain-Cheng bakery? He had been there before, over the years, but now it was slipping his mind. Could she live near the school? That seemed most reasonable, he could vaguely remember Alya mentioning in years past that she lived nearby. However, that day, Marinette had been late to school. Don't ask how Adrien remembered this, because he himself had no clue as to how he did either. He was about to give up and go home, when he saw her. Bathed in moonlight, she stood on her balcony. She appeared to be staring at the stars, and from the distance Chat could still see the glistening orbs reflecting in her eyes. But, he quickly shook the thoughts out of his head as he realized she had turned to look at him. Shoot. Had he been staring?

"Chat Noir? What are you doing here?" She seemed to whisper to the wind. Chat bounded over on all fours and landed on her railing.

"Marinette, right? I was doing some patrolling tonight, and I expected everyone to be asleep. What are you doing out this late?" Chat spoke quietly, afraid he would scare her more than he thought Adrien did.

"Ha, I could ask you the same question." She retorted. But then she softened, and said, "Sorry, I was just lost in thought I guess. I think I may have also lost track of time."

"You don't sound very sure of that. Come on, what's buggin' you?" As Chat said this, she gave him a sideways, shocked glance, but it was only for a split second. Her face quickly went back to normal. What could that mean? Did he say something wrong?

"Promise you won't laugh." She looks him straight in the eye.

"Cat's honor!" Chat put his hand over his heart.

"Good. Well, how do I say this. It's about a boy, I guess." She paused before continuing. "So, I happen to have a huge crush on this boy in my class. I've liked him for about, let's say, four years? And yet, he only sees me as a friend, no matter how hard I try to get him to see me. Heck, I can barely even speak to him! My words come out all jumbled, and messed up, and he sits so patiently for me to finish! He's so kind, and gentle, I don't think he has a single mean bone in his body. I just wish that he would see me as more than a friend." Marinette spoke softly, lost in the stars. Chat stared in wonder. Who could she possibly have a crush on?

"Well, are you going to ask him to that party you are going to?" Chat asked.

"How did you know about the party?!" She answered, incredulous.

"Let's just say I have an inside source." Chat responded quickly.

"Huh." She said quietly, lost in thought.

"I heard you were making outfits for the party too, what are they going to look like?" He asked, although he already kind of knew.

"Ah, it's a bit embarrassing talking to you about this, but we are actually going dressed as you and Ladybug... it was my friend Alya's idea, really." Marinette answered. Chat leaned closer to her, with widened eyes.

"You wouldn't happen to be a fan of mine, would you?" Chat said with a devilish smirk on his face. Marinette's face turned pink.

"Sh-shut up." She grumbled, as she turned redder still.

"Your blush says otherwise, princess." Chat said, leaning impossibly closer. She audibly swallowed, turning to look into his eyes. If chat hadn't been paying attention, he would have fallen straight off the railing at this. "Tell me," he continued, "who is this boy you have feelings for?" He spoke barely loud enough for her to hear. He glanced down at her lips, wondering how she would react if he kissed her. Woah! Where did that thought come from! Again, he tried to shake these thoughts out of his head, but when she looked at the floor of the balcony and whispered his own name, his civilian name, he lost it. She looked back up at him with slightly parted lips and dilated eyes. Chat wasn't thinking. He reached a hand up to her cheek, and looking at her fondly, he gently brushed his lips against her own. Then, he disappeared into the night.


End file.
